dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vision of Aura
Lifty gets a nightmare.... About Samama!!!!! Is the dream a vision or some bullshit?? We'll find out...... Characters Lifty and Shifty Samama (Angel) Blue Red 3 Skater Guys Transcripts (Lifty was sleeping in his bed, which was next to Shifty, who was sleeping on it. Lifty starts to get scared in his sleep for some reason. His dream shows a white figure that had no face (which looks like Samama). The figure gets shot onto the chest and screams like Samama.) Lifty- (Wakes up in fear) OMG WHAT THE FUCK?!?! (Falls onto the floor) Shifty- (Wakes up) Ugh....... What?? (Looks at Lifty, who is still on the floor and has tears) OH SHIT!!!!!!! (Rushes up to Lifty) Y'alright, Lifty?? Lifty- (Pants) Nee-chan, I had a nightmare...... The girl was there..... She got shot..... But I don't know who....... Shifty- Calm down. It's only a dream. Lifty- Y-Yeah. It is just a dream. (Sighs) (At Red and Blue's Apartment, Red was looking in the snack cabinet.) Red- YOU BITCH!!!!!! Blue- (Walks up) What is it?? Red- Did you ate the last bag of chips?!?! I WAS GONNA EAT THAT BAG!!!!!! Blue- WHAT?! No!!!!! I didn't eat that bag. It's Your chips, Red. Red- Well, whatever. I'm tracking em down!!! IM COMING, CHIPS BAG!!!!!! (Runs off) (Meanwhile, Samama was eating a bag of chips in front of a arcade. A grey skater guy skates towards Samama.) Skater guy- Yo!!!! Samama, what's up??? Did you do something cool?? Samama- I just snuck into Red and Blue's apartment and stole these bag of chips. It was the last bag. Skater Guy- WHOA!!!! Sick!!! Like a ninja?? Samama- Bingo. Skater Guy- OH SHIT!!!! (Fist pumps with Samama) So, how's your Pokemon?? Samama- Fine. Lord Tourettes is babysitting Manaphy for me. Like always.. Skater Guy- Always?? Whoa.... So, uh. Wanna go onto the arcade for a bit and have pizza?? Samama- Eh. (Throws the bag of chips away into a trash can) Why not?? (The skater guy and Samama walks into the arcade. Meanwhile, Red and Blue were walking into the city.) Blue- Come on, man. We can buy another bag of chips. Red- NO WAY, BITCH!!!! I know it's around here. Voice I can smell it.... (Sniffs the air and points to a trash can in front of the arcade) Voice OVER THERE!!!! (Runs off and looks for the bag in the trash can) Blue- (Digusted) Oh sick!!!! YOU ALWAYS EAT STUFF FROM THE TRASH CAN LIKE THAT!!!!! Gross..... Red- (Holds an empty bag of chips) AHA!!!! My chips. (Sniffs the bag) The bag was eating...... voice By her. (Inside the arcade, Samama and the skater guy were eating pizza with a black skater guy and a dark grey skater at a table.) Samama- Man. I love pizza. Black skater- Dude, I never knew Samama would get free stuff since she's a Pokemon Ranger. I thought cops were, too. Samama- They are. Pokemon Rangers are kinda like cops. Dark grey skater- And you stole a bag of chips like a ninja, Huh?? Nice...... Samama- Hehe..... (Red kicks the door and points at Samama.) Red- YOU!!! Samama- Oh shit. He found out!!! Red- How dare you eat my chips?! I WILL AVANGE MY CHIPS BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! (Pounces onto Samama) (Scene skips to Lifty, walking with Shifty in the city. Lifty gets into shock.) Shifty- Hm?? What's wrong, Lifty?? Lifty- (Ear twitches as he remembers his dream) Oh no.... (Scene gets back to Red and Samama fighting each other.) Blue- Red, STOP!!!! Forget about the chips!!!! Red- No way!!!! I MUST AVANGE EM ALL!!!!!!!! (Points a gun at Samama) Samama- OH SHIT!!!!! The 3 skaters- Samama!!!! Blue- RED!!!! You're gonna kill her?! Red- FOR MY CHIPZ!!!!!!! Samama- (Shed a tear) (Samama starts to scream, making it go into Lifty's ears.) Lifty- That scream....... (Runs off) INTERN!!! Shifty- Hey!!!! Lifty, (Follows Lifty) What's the matter?! (Lifty rushes into the arcade and sees Red, pointing his shotgun at Samama's chest.) Lifty- (Remembers his dream again) YOU DOUCHEBAG!!!!! Don't do it!!!!!! Red- (Turns to Lifty in confusion) Huh?? (Gun shot sound was heard and blood splats onto half of his body.) Lifty- NO!!!! (Rushes to Samama and hugs her) (tears come out of eyes) You...... BASTARD!!!!!! Grey skater- Yo, that green raccoon dude knows Samama?? Lifty- SHUT UP!!!!!! This is all your fault, you red fucker!!!! Blue- OMG!!!! (Angry while looking at Red) Dude, you made this guy cry because of what you did. Red- But she had my chips!!! Lifty- (Cries softly, remembering his dream) It's like in my dream..... AND NOW IT CAME TRUE!!!! Why?!?! Grey skater guy- YOU ASSHOLE!!!! Dark grey skater- Killing our hero?! Black skater- voice For shame....... Blue- See what you did?! Red- Whatever. Those chips are mine at last. Lifty- (turns to Red with an angry face and tears in his eyes) SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!! You are nothing but a jerk!!! A KILLER FUCKING JERK!!!!!! Red- Hey!!!! I won for my chips. So give me the girl!! Lifty- NO!!!!! (Kicks Red's face) BITCH FUCKER!!!!! Red- OW!!!! Oh Ho Ho.... This is on now. (Gets up and gets ready to Punch Lifty) (Lifty holds Samama tighter with his eyes shut. Suddenly, A gun shot sound was heard. Lifty opens his eyes and sees Red's dead corpse on the floor with a bloody hole on his forehead.) Lifty- What the..... How..... Shifty (offscreen)- I know how much you care about the girl. (Lifty sees Shifty with a shotgun.) Grey skater- Whoa!! Is that the raccoon's clone?? Shifty- I'm his brother. (Walks up to Lifty) OLDER brother. I killed that bastard just for him. For what he has done to the girl. Black and dark grey skater- You mean Samama?? (Shifty nods yes and Takes Lifty home, along with him, holding Samama's corpse.) Blue- Well... That ended badly. But For what Red did, (Looks at Red's dead corpse) He gets it back onto him. Black skater- We know, man. Dark grey skater- We'll all miss our Top 1 Pokemon Ranger. Grey Skater- Amen, dude. Amen. Blue- (smiles weakly and walks off) The 3 skaters- (walks outside, looks at the sky and salutes) You will be missed...... Ranger Samama. Category:Episodes